


NO ONE ELSE BUT YOU

by joli_camarillo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: AU, Agent Damon Keller (R.I.P.), Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: AU/canon of Elena Rodriguez/Alphonso MackenzieAU/canon of Vanessa Rojas/Kevin AtwaterAU/canon of Stella Kid/Kelly SeverideAU/canon of Donna Robbins-Boden/Wallace BodenAU/canon of Gabriela Dawson/Peter Millsetc
Relationships: Daisy Johnson/Robbie Reyes - Relationship, Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie, Gabriela Dawson/Peter Mills, Jemma Simmons/Leo Fitz, Melinda May/Grant Ward, Melinda May/Phil Coulson, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Vanessa Rojas/Kevin Atwater, Wallace Boden/Donna Robbins-Boden
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	NO ONE ELSE BUT YOU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Ghillyam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghillyam/gifts), [whisperingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whisperingwindtree), [Killjoys4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoys4life/gifts), [Shipperpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperpole/gifts), [acjersey908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjersey908/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Trebleclefstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [ChloeOgradyXo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeOgradyXo/gifts), [Adhuber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/gifts), [HaileyUpstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaileyUpstan/gifts), [XxDream_DustxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDream_DustxX/gifts), [DangerGirl123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerGirl123/gifts).



'YoYo' Rodriguez finds her lover (and immediate supervisor) Mack Mackenzie in his  
office, pecking away at his laptop. She crosses to him, kisses his bald pate-twice, and  
he looks up with a slight smile.

"What do you have there?", she asks, curious.

Mack's answer is curt. "Report on Keller."

"Oh." After a few moments of silence, YoYo asks, "Why did you say it like _THAT_ ?  
I did something wrong? Que hice, hm? (What have I done?)

"Me preguntaste que estaba haciendo, y te dije que (You asked what I was doing, I told you.)  
The Director shrugs his huge shoulders.

"It's the way that you answered: so cold...what happened with Keller was to WAKE YOU UP...  
open your eyes to what you would lose by breaking us up. He was a good guy, and I'm  
sorry that I could not save him; but YOU are who I love, Mack. Desde el principio, durante  
el tiempo con el-TU, SOLO TU eres el dueño de mi corazon. Punto!" from the beginning, all  
during the time with him-YOU and ONLY YOU are the master of my heart. That's IT!).  
She marches up to him, stares up into his eyes, breathing heavily-angry now. "Had he not died,  
I would have come back to you anyway. Sooner or later; because there is no one else but you...  
there can never be."

"OK...sorry...I'll finish this..."

"Finish it later," she grins, her eyes smoky. "You have some 'splainin' to do, Señor Director."  
(Mr Director). She takes his hand, and they leave the office, headed toward his (THEIR) living  
quarters.

CHAPTER TWO-BRINGING THE HEAT, YOYOMACK STYLE!


End file.
